Despacito
"Despacito" is a song by Puerto Rican recording artists Luis Fonsi and Daddy Yankee from Fonsi's upcoming ninth studio album. On January 12, 2017, Universal Music Latin released "Despacito" and its music video, which shows both artists performing the song in La Perla neighborhood of Old San Juan, Puerto Rico and the local bar La Factoría. The song was written by Fonsi, Erika Ender and Daddy Yankee, and was produced by Andrés Torres and Mauricio Rengifo. Wendy Coldwell listens to this song on her iPod in the episode Another One Rips the Pants. Lyrics Ay, Fonsi…D.Y. Ohhh, oh no, oh no, oh Hey, yeah! Dididiri Daddy, go! Sí, sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote Tengo que bailar contigo hoy (D.Y.) Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome Muéstrame el camino que yo voy Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso (Oh, yeah) Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube! Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (whoa-oh) Que le enseñes a mi boca (whoa-oh) Tus lugares favoritos Favorito, favorito, baby Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de tu ritmo (whoa-oh) Hasta provocar tus…(whoa-oh) Y que olvides tu apellido Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo, yo sé que estás pensándolo Llevo tiempo intentándolo, mami, esto es dando y dándolo Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace… Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi… Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje Empecemos lento, después salvaje Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la… ¡Oye! Despacito Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito Deja que te diga cosas al oído Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo Despacito Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito Sube, sube, sube, sube, sube! Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo (whoa-oh) Que le enseñes a mi boca (whoa-oh) Favorito, favorito, baby Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de tu ritmo (whoa-oh) Hasta provocar tus…(whoa-oh) Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico… Para que mi sello se quede contigo ¡Bailalo! Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Que le enseñes a mi boca Tus lugares favoritos (Favorito, favorito, baby) Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito Hasta provocar tus gritos Y que olvides tu apellido Despacito Videos File:Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee - Despacito (Official)|Music Video Category:Background Songs Category:Browse